


Loving the F.B.I

by Mickey_D



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth returns home after a long case to truly wonderful surprise from his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the F.B.I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_Wolf_and_The_Oncoming_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_and_The_Oncoming_Storm/gifts).



> Dear Bad_Wolf_and_The_Oncoming_Storm,  
> Well, it's been a long time coming, but the second part is finally here! I hope you like it! I went really cute and fluffy :)  
> XOXO  
> RCA
> 
> This is a sequel to my piece [ Restless Feelings ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1331611)

“Hey, princess,” Booth said to Cornelia’s voicemail. “I’m leaving the office now. It’s late, I know, but we solved the case! Alright. I”ll see you soon. I love you.”

Booth hung up his phone as the stoplight turned green. The radio played lowly under the steady beat of his windshield wipers. It’d been raining for what felt like eons, but was probably only a couple of days. This case had not been helped by the wet weather. It’d been a doozy on its own; the rain just made everything worse. The case was a nasty cocktail of jealousy, lovers, and hitmen. Booth had barely been home lately because of it all. The couch in Sweets’ office and his desk chair were not very comfortable. And they were lonely. There was no sweet girl curled up by his side.

The townhouse they’d gotten a few months ago was dark, only the front light giving any sign of life. Booth parked and jogged up to the front door. He let himself in, locked the door behind him, and turned off the front light. Heading into the kitchen, he shed his tie and jacket before opening the fridge. Booth smiled when he spotted the tupperware with his dinner kept inside and the instructions scribbled onto a sticky note. He reheated his food and ate quickly so he could get upstairs.

Upstairs, he gently pushed open the bedroom door. There his mate was. She was curled on her side in a t-shirt awash in the blue light of the TV. Booth took a few seconds to take her in, his heart aching with how much he loved and missed her. They’d been able to see each other for breakfast or lunch, but those had been short, rushed affairs that left them both wanting more. He couldn’t wait to hold her close tonight, but first he had to get clean. 

He got into the shower after turning off the TV. The water was hot and the pressure just right. He scrubbed off the dirt and grime that had collected over the case, and then just spent a couple quiet moments under the spray of hot water trying to get his muscles to relax. He knew, though, that he wouldn’t really relax until he got into bed. So Booth turned off the water and dried off before pulling on a pair of boxers and crawling into bed. 

It was dark in their room without the TV on, but he could just make out Cornelia’s form. He slid one arm under her so her head was resting on his bicep, and his other arm fell over her waist. Cornelia didn’t wake up fully, but she did snuffle in her sleep, scooting closer and resting her hand on his chest. Booth pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before he slipped into sleep.

* * *

 

Cornelia blinked her eyes open as a bird’s song floated into the bedroom. She was warm, comfortable, unable to decide if she wanted to get up or go back to sleep.

“Good morning,” Booth rumbled, eyes still closed and arms pulling her closer.

“Morning,” Cornelia murmured. “Do you want to sleep some more or get up?”

“We should get up. Spend the day together.”

Cornelia hummed, liking the sound of that yet recognizing the exhaustion still clinging to the alpha she loved. “Let’s sleep some more,” she suggested.

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds good.”

* * *

 

Booth actually woke up a few hours later. The bed was empty, but the smell of food coming from the kitchen distracted him from the sting of a lonely bed. He pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before going downstairs. 

Cornelia was leaning against the fridge, book in hand, while bacon sizzled and popped in a frying pan next to her. Booth’s mouth watered as he took it all in. “Are your mother’s biscuits in the oven?”

“Yes.”

Booth turned on the oven light and crouched in front of it so he could look upon the eggy, cheesy, heavenly biscuits he loved almost as much as he loved his mate. “Have I told you how much I love you?” he asked looking up at Cornelia.

Cornelia looked back, book barely held in her hand. She was smiling. “Not today,” she murmured.

“Well, that is a shame because I love you a…” Booth’s voice trailed off as he took in what Cornelia was wearing. It was a looser shirt, so he’d assumed it was one of his, but now that he was actually seeing it he could tell it was definitely not his. It was navy, nearly black, with yellow blocky letters across the lower half. “What? F. B. I… Funny Baby Inside…” Booth’s eyes got wide and his heart picked up speed. “Are you… Really?”

Cornelia nodded, her smile growing into a crinkly-eyed grin. “Yeah. We’re gonna have a baby!”

Booth pressed kisses onto her stomach through the shirt. He pushed himself upright and gathered his pregnant mate into his arms. She giggled under the butterfly kisses he peppered all over her face. “Since when?”

“Remember that day in your office?”

Booth smirked as he nodded. He definitely remembered that day.

“Well, since then.”

“I loved you,” Booth reiterated.

Cornelia giggled. “I love you too.”

She kissed him hard, so happy he was finally in on the secret. They were going to be a family. She didn't think anything could ever make her happier...except maybe bacon that wasn’t burned.


End file.
